Undeniable Desire
by someonessaviourx
Summary: One night, Elena Gilbert was out on the town, having the time of her life. Then she met Damon Salvatore, the mysterious bad boy that she wanted to get a taste of.. Maybe one taste just wasn't enough for her. AU
1. Chapter 1

It was very late, and Elena didn't know what she was doing or why she was here. She was in this man's house. The man with the dark hair and blue eyes. He was dark and mysterious. She didn't even know of the things he could do to her. What she wanted him to do- or what he was capable of.

He motioned her to sit on the couch, and she did as she was told. She crossed her legs, so underneath her dress, nothing was as visible.

"W-What's going to happen now?" She asked him, as she trembled.

He came to sit next to her. He brushed some hair from her face. "Anything you want, darling," he whispered against her skin.

Elena moved uncomfortably on the couch. "Kiss me," she whispered.

Then, he did as he was told. He latched his lips onto hers as if it was meant to happen. His lips were hers, and her lips were his. Elena moaned against his mouth as he lied her on the couch. She pulled back after a moment. "Your name.. I forget it," she said, breathlessly.

He smirked down at her, a dark look in his eyes, than she had seen all night long. It was different.

"Damon Salvatore," he whispered against her lips, and kissed her again.

He picked her up in his arms and took her upstairs. She didn't know where she was going; she assumed his bedroom. But thinking of anywhere else, scared her.

"Where are we going?" She asked him sweetly.

"My bedroom. Where else would we go?" He asked her in a playful tone.

"I don't know.." She said, trailing off.

He made his way upstairs, to his bedroom. Elena was amazed at the decor in the room. His bed was huge, bathroom huge. The room was just huge! Damon lied her on the end of the bed and looked down at her, smiling.

"What a nice room, you have.." she said, still looking around her as he gazed down at her as she lied there.

"Eh, it's alright," he shrugged. He moved some hair from her face and out behind her back and neck, so thait her long brown hair was sprawled on the white sheets and pillows.

In this moment, he felt nothing for this girl. The only thing he knew was that she was so damn beautiful, he knew once he got just what he wanted, he might not be able to stop. He knew that very well. Damon leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips, as his hands went up her sides. He groaned against her lips. He pulled back and pulled every piece of clothing off of her, leaving her nothing in her undergarments. "Beautiful," he whispered so low, she couldn't even hear it.

Elena breathed heavily, reaching up to unbotton his shirt, but he stopped her grabbing her hands.

"No." He growled, holding both of her hands above her head.

Elena stared up at him with big eyes. She wasn't scared, surprisngly, she was aroused at his behaviour.

Damon moved away from her, and dropped his pants from his waist, along with his boxers. Elena gasped her mouth open as in an oval shape. His room wasn't the only thing that was huge, and therefore, she liked it very much. Damon threw off his shirt after unbottoning it. He came towards her and leaned down, placing small kisses on her chest, and down low to her stomach and then to the top of her panties. His teeth gripped on to them and pulled them off. He could already smell the sweet scent of her arousal. He wanted her more than anything now, even if he had no clue of who she was, or what her story was.

Elena gasped and closed her eyes, not knowing what she was really preparing herself for. It wasn't the first time she had sex with anyone.

Damon got down to her ankles with the panties still gripped to his teeth. He pulled his mouth off of them, throwing them to the ground with his hands.

His hands grabbed her ankles and moved his hands up her calves, to her thighs, and then to her inner thighs. He smirked at her quivering right underneath him. Damon began as he let his tongue lick at the entrance before making his way through.

Elena spread her legs for him, knowing that this would be different- and delightful.

Damon went at it for about an hour, teasing her, when he realized how wet she really was. He stopped when his teeth latched onto her clitourous and pulled on it before letting go. He hovered over, looking down at her flushed face. "Don't worry.." he said as he plunged himself into her. "..you're gonna love this."

Elena cried out in pain and in pleasure. It had been so long since she last had sex with someone, she forgot how it felt, or how tight she became over time.

Damon pulled out at one time, then went back inside of her, groaning. He started going at fast paces, circling his hips.

Elena didn't even have to think, she went into the rhythm with him. Knowing it was too good, too much for her to even explain to herself. She moaned his name out as he hit her in all the good places.

Damon grabbed her legs at one point and let one go over his shoulder and let the other stay at his hip. He pulled out and plunged in again, growling at the same time. "Ugh.. You're so good," he moaned out as he started to go faster inside of her, feeling her tremble underneath her.

"Don't you dare do it," he whispered down against her neck.

She quivered, not being able to hold it back any longer. "I.. can't hold it... ugh, please.." she moaned out as he pulled out again and let his own ember play with her clit.

She cried out and bucked her hips, arching her back.

Damon smirked and then he pulled and pushed himself inside of her, all the way and then he closed his eyes tight, yelling, "Now!"

Then they came together, in unison with their moans, screams, and shouting.

He plumped down on top of her in a big heap. He didn't even realize it. He lied against her for a few moments, trying to catch his breath.

"Who knew an amazing girl like you would let me do these... would let me have such a wonderful one night stand..." he told her, smirking a bit, kissing the side of her neck.

"I can't believe myself either," she whispered, breathlessly.

Elena had fallen asleep, about five minutes after talking to him about something so pointless, but it made her feel like she was the only one in the world who felt so alive. After she had fallen asleep, Damon got up, to get himself some water. He reached down to take something off- a condom- but there was no condom on him. He looked down at himself before looking at Elena. He squeezed his eyes shut, and he began to pace, and worry. He pulled on some clothes, than sat down, thinking of all the scenarios of what could happen when she wakes up.

After awhile of him getting pissed off with himself and drinking. He lied down next to her, pulling some hair away from her face. He kissed the top of her forehead, sighing. He knew he could never have her now- she was going to hate her as much as he hated himself at this moment.

He fell asleep as he gazed at her, all night long.

Elena's eyes fluttered open at the feeling of heat hitting her back. She looked over and saw him sleeping. He didn't stay asleep for long though. She smiled sweetly up at him as he woke up.

"Good morning," she mused.

"Mm, good morning," he said, leaning over and kissing her lips softly.

When he had pulled back, she noticed something- something different than last night. The cold look in his eyes and in his expression.

Elena tried to ignore, but it seemed that she couldn't. She rolled over on her side, and furrowed her eyebrows up at him. "What's wrong?" She asked him sweetly.

Damon closed his eyes, and sighed, before he let the words out. He knew he wasn't going to hold anything back- he couldn't and shouldn't. "I forgot.. and I might have got you pregnant last night..." he said, trailing off, not looking at her.

Elena shot up, looking down at him. "What the fuck do you mean you might have got me pregnant!?" She shrieked at him, all the anger rising to her stomach, to her chest and to her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena walked home that day with tears running down her cheeks. She had refused to take a ride from Damon. Everytime she had thought of it, a pit formed in her stomach and she couldn't get it out of her mind. She couldn't get his body off her mind; his lips, his eyes, his chest, and of course, his gorgeous cock she fell in love with that night. She refused to let him take care of her that morning. He was being a gentleman, yes, but she couldn't take another minute standing there with him. He ruined her life.

It seems selfish, she guessed, but she could not be pregnant with a stranger's child. With him. She barely knew him. Barely knew his morals, his family, his back story, and why the hell he was there just for a fucking one night stand.

He told her it didn't have to be that way- just a one night stand. She couldn't stand it- she had to leave. Had to go home.

It was a long walk to her house. When she got there, she fumbled for the keys, and opened the door. No one was up. She only lived with her brother. She was taking care of him. After a year of him trying to commit suicide after he lost his wife. She had to take care of him. He was her brother, and she loved him dearly.

Elena walked upstairs to her bedroom. She flipped her shoes off her heels and collapsed on the bed. She did not know what to think of last night or today- only thing she knew was that she was wanting more of him. She felt she needed to fall into his arms for comfort. She didn't have anyone else- and today, she wasn't going to keep thinking about it without talking to him about it.

She got up, and threw off her clothes, and went to the shower. She had taken a long, hot shower, cleaning her body of the remaints of last night.

After she dressed, brushed and hair dried her hair. She picked up her phone. He had given her his phone number before she had left, just in case he needed her. That's what he told her at least. She looked through her contacts, and found his name. Her thumb lingered over his name for about twenty seconds, until she finally made the decision.

Elena called him. She sat back on the bed, listening to the rings through the phone.

"Hello?" He said, grumpily through the phone.

"Hi. It's Elena.. From last night.. And this morning," She said nervously, her voice trembling, and almost as every bone in her body was trembling.

"Ah. Elena Gilbert. What's up?" He said, casually.

"I'm going to take you up on the offer on just talking about this.. I was scared this morning, and that's why I ran.." She trailed off, feeling her legs shake with every bone in her body going out of ease.

"Be there soon. Address please?" He asked her.

She gave him the address to her house, and hung up shortly afterwards.

Elena jumped at the knock on the door. She dropped what she was doing and went to the door. She had come face to face with a dark haired, blue eyed, gorgeous Damon. She pursed her lips slightly. "Come in," She whispered softly, moving out of the way, holding the door open a little wider.

Damon strolled inside of her house, looking around. "You have a lovely home, Elena," He told her with a soft smile.

She gave him a faint smile and nodded. "Um. I'm making breakfast. We can sit at the table and we can talk," She said, walking towards the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?" She asked softly, turning around, facing him as they had approached the kitchen table.

"No. I'm more of an morning alcholic," He told her, and walked to a chair, pulling it out. "Here. Sit," He said to her.

She didn't refuse this time. She did as she was told. Damon went over and pulled out a chair across from her.

Elena pursed her lips and sighed softly. "I guess I'll start.." She said softly, almost at a whisper. "I'm scared, okay? I always hear how stories end like this. The girl gets pregnant and he leaves with no warning. I'm not going to be that girl. If I had this baby, this child would not live that life," She said, determined.

Damon gave her a faint smile. "I know. I'm not going to be that father. I promise you. It may have been an accident. But he or she may be our little maricle," He told her, reaching out and taking her hand in his, that lied on top of the table.

She wiggled her fingers under his hold. "We're not even together, Damon. We were a one night stand."

"Are you saying you never want it to happen again?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows as if in disbelief.

"Stop it. You know it won't," She whispered, pulling her hand away, looking opposite of him.

"I know it will. I can see it in your eyes, I feel it in me too," He told her, his eyes on her.

"What happens then? I become your whore? Some piece of shit that you throw around!?" She shouted at him, standing up.

"No! I would never think of you that way!" He shouted right back, standing up as she did. He hated her talking in this way. It made every feeling his body burn with anger.

"Then what? I'm just that girl you fuck?" She said, stepping back, away from him, seeing the anger in his eyes.

"No." He said sternly. He grabbed her face in his hands gently. "You're the mother of my child that I want to see naked in every way possible. You will be my queen." He said softly, looking into her eyes.

She stared up at him, shaking her head slightly. "This shouldn't feel so right," She whispered, looking away from him.

He pulled her face back towards his. "But it does anyways. Why ruin it?" He said, cocking his eyebrows up at her.

"Because..." She trailed off, then pulled his face to hers, and kissed him hard on the lips- crushing theirs together like they were meant for eachother.

Damon moaned into her mouth at the sensation. He pushed her back against the table, he let his hands go down to her hips and he picked her up by grabbing her ass and lying her on the table. He tore his lips away. "I'll show you," He whispered against her lips. He gripped the dress she was wearing and lift it up over her stomach. He grabbed her panties, and let her legs part.

"Damon," She breathed. "Hurry. My brother will wake up."

He grabbed at his belt and unzipped his pants and let them drop with his boxers. He leaned over her, and inserted himself inside of her. "It will be okay," He whispered to her softly in her ear and he made the first hard thrust in her.

She moaned out just as he put his mouth on hers to shut her up from waking her brother.

He started to rock his hips against hers, filling her up as he thrusted faster into her than he did last night.

Elena's whole body felt like it was on fire with lust and satisfaction. She had begun to rock her hips with his. He had reached his hand down and played with her clit with his thumb. She kissed him urgently on the lips until she felt the fire in her body rise up in her stomach. She screamed into his mouth as he rocked into her hard and she came in unison. He pulled out and let himself come on the floor. He kissed her once more, then leaned down, kissing her neck. "There you go, my queen," He whispered against her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four weeks, and Damon told Elena to finally take a pregnancy test to make sure it was true that she was for sure pregnant.

When the two little lines popped up, butterflies ran through her stomach. She closed her eyes, sighing. They weren't bad butterflies, but she was just nervous of all. This was how her first child was concieved. Not planned, or anything. Just some magical maricle by Damon Salvatore and herself.

She was over at Damon's to get ready to go meet her best friend Caroline and her new boyfriend when she took the test. She lied the test on the counter in the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom, and she found him, wearing a black button up, that only went up to about his chest. She smiled at him softly. "It's true," She whispered.

Damon got up from the bed and walked towards her, with a small smile on his lips. "Okay well those couple minutes weren't scary at all," He joked as he took her hand gently. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

Elena nodded, looking down at herself. She was wearing a shiny black dress that barely covered her thighs. Caroline had told her to wear something flashy, because they were going to a bar. But Caroline didn't even know the truth. She couldn't even drink while she was out with them. She shrugged her shoulders, and finally said, "Yeah, I just can't have all the fun that Caroline wants me to have," She sighed.

He pulled her towards him, smiling down at her. "I think you'll be fine. Plus, I'll just get you waters and some juice to make her think you're drinking tonight," He told her as he led her out the door of his bedroom.

When they arrived at this bar out of town, Caroline and this man with chenut hair and green eyes were sitting at this table, with already two drinks, waiting just for Elena and Damon.

Elena gripped onto his arm as they walked closer to the table. Elena smiled at the mystery man that Caroline was clinging onto. Caroline jumped up and ran over to Elena, hugging her tightly. "Oh my god! It's like I haven't seen you in forever!" Caroline exclaimed, and then looked up Damon. She furrowed her eyebrows, and then smiled. "And this is Damon?" She asked her sweetly.

Elena had nodded, still clinging to Damon tightly as she asked that question. She was terrified if she was judging. "Yes, this is Damon. Who is your new name?" She said to her, wiggling her eyebrows.

The man stood up and strolled over to both of them. "Hello. I'm Niklaus. You can call me Klaus," He said in his british accent that seemed to startle Elena and, put an arm around Caroline.

Elena smiled sweetly over to him. "It's very nice to meet you," I told him, and looked at Caroline, winking at her, to let her know that she approved.

"Alright! Let's sit! Let's talk!" Caroline said, running back to her seat with Klaus.

Damon went over and helped Elena into her seat. He seemed to feel very nervous in this moment. But he knew that Elena and him were kind of dating while she carried his child, so it was important he did these things for her. It wasn't the only reason why he was nervous, but he had these feelings for her that weren't just lust; and he couldn't figure out why. Why did she do this to him? He could never figure out why. Elena did it to him every single time he laid eyes on her.

Damon sat next to Elena and took her hand gently in his under the table. "Hey, do you want something to eat?" He asked her softly as they both sat down.

Elena nodded. Damon did so, getting up and found a waiter and let Elena talk to Caroline for a few moments.

Caroline glared at Elena for about five minutes, until Elena furrowed her eyebrows at her. "What?" She exclaimed.

"He is hot. Sexy. How did you find him!?" Caroline asked her.

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "He found me. I didn't find him," She said casually.

Damon came around the corner a couple seconds later. He sat down on the stool, laying a hand on Elena's back gently. Caroline had shut up, staring at Damon with judging eyes.

Elena sighed, looking over at Klaus, glued to Caroline's hip. "So. Tell me where you found Klaus." She said, looking at him for awhile.

Caroline let out a happy sigh, and looked up at Klaus with happy eyes. "Well. You know how I went on that trip to Italy?" She asked, while Elena nodded. "Well, I went in a little shop there. Just looking, and he was looking at me and I was like- 'What the hell are you looking at?' and He kind of immediately asked me to go out on a date with him." Caroline chuckled at the memory.

Elena smiled, looking at the couple before her. "Hm. Sounds nice." She had said, looking at Damon for a second.

Caroline smiled, then the smile faded as she watched Elena for a while. Something was wrong; she knew it. She needed to know what was wrong. She turned her head to Damon, and smiled at him softly. "So, Damon. How did you find Elena here?" She asked sweetly.

Damon was cut off guard, not expecting that obnoxious blonde to be talking to him. "Oh. Um. She was drunk as hell, and I ran into her as I was talking to another girl. And I couldn't resist myself, and asked her if she wanted a drink, and we got to talking," He had said, running his hand up and down Elena's back.

Elena smiled softly, leaning into his touch.

Caroline watched them both, smiling. "Hm. Well, isn't that sweet," She had said, sounding quite sarcastic. But neither Damon nor Elena could tell if she was serious or not.

A waitress came by them and gave Elena a plate of food with two sides; which Damon prepared because he was worried about her. And for Damon, just a burger and fries. "Is that okay?" He asked her as she looked down at her food.

Elena eyed her food a long time before she looked up at him. "It just looks like a lot of food," She had said, laughing softly.

"You need to eat, baby," He whispered to her gently in her ear.

When she began to pick at her food, Caroline talked her ear off for a long time. Damon got up, and went and got him a beer. Klaus followed, needing a break from girl talk. Damon turned around, leaning against the bar. "So is that really how you and Caroline met?" He asked, curiously.

Klaus, smirked, laughing softly. "Yes. Surprisingly."

Damon nodded, and thanked the bartender as he brought him the beer. He took a small swig, nodding. "Well, how Elena and I met is half true," He said, laughing softly.

"Let me guess, it was a one night stand. But became more?" He asked softly.

Damon nodded, and laughed. "Yeah. It was quite like that," He said, looking over at Elena for a second as she talked to Caroline.

"Are you falling in love with her?" He asked Damon cautiously.

"I don't know what it is. It's just something about her," Damon had said, trailing off.

"Don't worry. You're not the only one confused about their girl," He said, patting Damon on the back.

Damon was driving home and he looked over at her, noticing she looked sick, scared, sad, or something. She seemed different then any other time. He looked over, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you wanting to go home tonight?" He asked her softly.

"No. I'll stay tonight," Elena said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's nothing," She whispered softly, looking away from him, and out to the window.

"Now that's a lie. C'mon. Fess up," He said, rolling his eyes.

"It's just if Caroline knew the truth, she would judge me. I don't want to tell her the truth." Elena said, sighing.

"But, she's your best friend. You're going to have to eventually."

"Eventually will probably be when I start showing," She said, mentioning the pregnancy.

"It's going to be okay," He told her as he pulled in his drive way. He reached over, taking her hand in his. He brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly. "Trust me, Elena."

Elena nodded, smiling, knowing his words were true. Lately, everything he had said to her was true. He had been very good to her in the past four weeks, she liked it a lot. Maybe a little too much.

Damon came around to the passenger side, and opened her door for her, holding out a hand to help her out. When they got inside the house, he noticed her fidgeting. Even, walking up the stairs to the bedroom. "What's wrong now?" He asked her softly.

"I don't wanna do anything tonight. Can we just sleep?" She asked him as if he was going to make her have sex with him this time.

He furrowed his eyebrows, watching her as they walked in the bedroom. "Of course we can," He said to her as he came across and lied his hands on her cheeks. "Stop thinking that this is all us is. This might be a little confusing, but that isn't the only thing I want from you," He whispered to her softly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, leaning into him. "This is just so confusing."

"I know, darling. But trust me, I'm trying to figure it out too."

"Let's figure it out together." She had softly, and kissed him gently on the lips. "In the morning, we will. Let's just sleep now?" She raised an eyebrow to him.

"Yes, baby. Let's sleep now," He told her as he helped her over to the bathroom, handing her slumber clothes. "You change here. I'll be out here. Okay?"

"Okay," She said, shutting the door gently.

When she was dressed, she crawled into bed next to a shirtless Damon. She cuddled into his arms, her doe brown eyes, staring up at him. "Goodnight," She whispered softly.

"Goodnight, my queen." He whispered back to her as he watched her fall asleep in a matter of moments.


End file.
